Emmelina Vance
Biografia Rodzina Vance zamieszkuje od kliku pokoleń w domu w Dolinie Godryka. Zgodnie z rodzinną tradycją dom jest własnością pierwszego narodzonego dziecka, tak więc obecnie należy on do Huntera Vance, ojca Emmeliny. Jego brat Lee nie zdecydował się na mieszkanie ze swoim krewnym i wyprowadził się do Francji tuż po zakończeniu szkoły. Utrzymują pozytywne relacje mimo rozłąki. Lee w 1975 poślubił Francuzkę Esme Beufort. Hunter zaś poślubił Peyton Storm, którą poznał podczas nauki w Hogwarcie (oboje byli na tym samym roku i w tym samym domu - Ravenclaw) tuż po zakończeniu szkoły. Swojego pierwszego i jedynego dziecka doczekali się jednak bardzo późno, bowiem dopiero w 1950 roku. Emmelina przyszła na świat trzynastego stycznia i stała się oczkiem w głowie swoich rodziców. Od zawsze starali się jej wpoić wartości istotne dla nich samych. Wychowana została więc w kochającej i spokojnej atmosferze, gdzie nacisk przede wszystkim był kładziony na wyrozumiałość i szacunek do innych istot żywych. W Hogwarcie została przez tiarę przydzielona do Hufflepuffu. Dzięki ciężkiej pracy radziła sobie bardzo dobrze z zajęciami. Ukończyła staż w Klinice Magicznych Chorób i Urazów Świętego Munga na oddziale Urazów Pozaklęciowych, a potem została tam przyjęta na stałe do pracy. Uwielbia swój zawód i poświęca mu wiele uwagi. Podczas zajmowania się jedną z pacjentek Albus Dumbledore zaangażował Emmelinę w działalność Zakonu Feniksa. Relacje Charles Myrnin Hucksberry Po raz pierwszy widzieli się w Muzeum im. Korneliusza Agryppy, kiedy to spóźniona wpadła na spotkanie z Vilmarem Tummondem. Zawstydzona swoją niepunktualnością zajęła miejsce obok niego. Powiedział wtedy do niej jedno zdanie, więc nie poszaleli z konwersacją. Potem ponownie spotkali się w Dziurawym Kotle, kiedy przyszła tam totalnie załamana własną nieodpowiedzialnością podczas pracy i chciała zapić swe smutki. Wyszło na to, że trochę za dużo w siebie wlała i okazała się jeszcze bardziej otwartą osóbką niż normalnie. Co poskutkowało tym, że pewnie przy ponownym spotkaniu zamieni się w buraka ze wstydu. Co nie zmienia faktu, że nie żałuje zbytnio tego, iż tak to się potoczyło. Wręcz przeciwnie - chociaż ma poczucie, że okazała się dla tego mężczyzny ladacznicą kompletnie beznadziejną osobą to nie obraziłaby się za kolejne spotkanie, ponieważ ma wrażenie, że jest on naprawdę interesujący. Tak to przynajmniej zapamiętała. Zresztą... hej, skoro już prawiła mu pijackie komplementy to nie może być gorzej, prawda? Septimus Sewer Przeszła się do Esów i Floresów w wolnej chwili i wpadła na tego człowieka. Okazuje się, że ten ma zacząć pracę w Hogwarcie. Emmelina pomagała mu znaleźć regały z podręcznikami, by ten mógł wybrać coś dla swoich nowych uczniów. Odbyli przy tym krótką rozmowę z której wynikło, że to całkiem uprzejmy gość, który wydaje się być dobrym kandydatem do pracy w szkole. Takie sprawiał pierwsze wrażenie. Drake Deverill Poznali się już w czasie szkoły, a potem spotkali się jeszcze kilkakrotnie w Mungu, kiedy to Drake zrobił sobie trochę zbyt duże kuku, by samemu sobie z tym poradzić. Znają się bardzo dobrze, a przynajmniej tak im się wydaje - w końcu on jest Śmierciożercą, a ona w Zakonie Feniksa, więc chyba coś przemilczeli. Są jednak całkiem dobrymi kumplami. Julie Blishwick Uczennica Hogwartu którą poznała podczas Dni Kariery, gdzie była przedstawicielem na stoisku św. Munga. Opowiedziała jej trochę o pracy, a tak naprawdę próbowała zmotywować do pomagania ludziom. No i wydawała się jej trochę zagubiona, a sama czekała na szansę do rozmowy, więc ją wykorzystała. Zaproponowała jej też możliwość zobaczenia, jak wygląda praca w szpitalu, jeśli miałaby na to ochotę. Na razie się nie odezwała w tej sprawie, a Emmelina nie spotkała jej po tym wydarzeniu. Sahir Nailah Spotkała go przy okazji Dni Kariery, kiedy to zaczepił Julie. Wydawał się niecodziennym chłopakiem, ale nie zaangażowała się bardziej w konwersacje z nim. Rodzice - Peyton i Hunter Vance Emmelina zawsze była i wciąż jest przywiązana do swoich rodzicieli. Zawsze okazywali jej potrzebne wsparcie i miłość. Mimo tego, że są zmartwieni tym, iż ta nie ma jeszcze założonej swojej rodziny nie naciskają na nią w tej sprawie i pozwalają, by pochłaniała ją praca, bo są świadomi, że to ją uszczęśliwia. Nie mówią więc głośno, że chcieliby doczekać się wreszcie wnuków, ale Emma (bo i tak oni zwykli ją nazywać chyba jako jedyni ludzie na tym globie) jest tego świadoma, co sprawia, że czasami trudno jej odwiedzać ich z myślą, że nie ma dla nich tych upragnionych wieści. Wujostwo - Lee i Esme Vance Swojego wuja spotkała tylko kilkukrotnie w całym życiu. Z dzieciństwa najbardziej zapamiętała listy i paczki od niego, które umilały jej popołudnia. Esme poznała dopiero w dzień ich ślubu. Oboje wydawali się Emmelinie mili, ale wyraźnie odczuwała, że oni są tymi sztywnym członkami rodziny, którzy raczej wolą poważne rozmowy i surowe wychowanie niż lekkość, która zawsze była obecna w domu Vance'ów w Wielkiej Brytanii. Mimo tego darzy ich sympatią i liczy na to, że to Lee ucieszy całą rodzinę jakimś potomkiem. Wygląd Całkiem wysoka istota, ma 170 cm i jest chuda. Jasna cera, brązowe włosy i takie same oczy. Praktycznie nigdy nie schodzi jej przy ludziach uśmiech z twarzy. Co więcej jest to jak najbardziej szczere, co można zauważyć w jej spojrzeniu, które zawsze jest błyszczące z radości. Jedynie po dłuższym wysiłku w pracy ewidentnie dostrzec można zmęczenie na jej twarzy. Ostatecznie jednak Emmelina jest całkiem ładną kobietą. Nie wyróżnia się jednak niczym specjalnym, jeśli chodzi o urodę. Usposobienie Emmelina kocha być między ludźmi i pomagać. Bardzo wierzy w to, że każdy ma w sobie coś dobrego i trzeba to tylko wyciągnąć na światło dzienne. Bywa więc bardzo naiwna. Nie da się jednak ukryć, że zawsze stara się mieć dobre słowo dla każdego. Nie stroni też od rozmów na żaden temat. Bardzo pilnuje, by nie matkować ludziom za mocno i nie wciskać się w ich sprawy. Preferuje słuchanie, jeśli ktoś tego chce, a nie zmuszanie. Można przyjść do niej ze wszystkim, a ona z pewnością spróbuje pomóc. Co jest często wykorzystywane przez ludzi, bo wiedzą, że ta nie odmówi nikomu w potrzebie. Liczy się z tym, co inni jej mówią i z zasady szuka winy po swojej stronie nawet wtedy, gdy ktoś głośno nie mówi, co mu przeszkadza. Jest pełna obaw, że może kogoś urazić swoją otwartością. Nie ma wybuchowego temperamentu, trudno ją zdenerwować długotrwale. Nawet w ludziach uznanych za złych doszukuje się raczej skrzywdzonej istoty, które potrzebuje kogoś, kto wyciągnie do niej dłoń niż potwora. Często spotyka się z opinią, że ślepa wiara w dobro kiedyś ją zabije. Ona jednak nie ma zamiaru z tego rezygnować twierdząc, że nie można uznać człowieka za złego do czasu, aż nie przekona się o tym na własnej skórze, każdy zasługuje na szansę. Lubi się bawić i spędzać czas na spacerowaniu, poznawaniu nowych rzeczy, jak i ludzi. Przede wszystkim jednak jest zakochana w swojej pracy i to jej poświęca najwięcej uwagi, co bywa problematyczne, jeśli chce się utrzymywac trwały kontakt z innymi ludźmi. Zdolności magiczne Oklumencja